


Rock-a-Bye Baby Millicent Spencer

by ClaireFisher



Series: Words In Between [4]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Rob-a-Bye Baby, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Season 2, Shules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Being fake-married to someone can really mess up with a person's mind, make that someone Shawn Spencer and you may never sleep properly again. Juliet for sure wouldn't. Little did she know that so wouldn't Shawn.Post-Episode 02x08: Rob-a-Bye Baby
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Words In Between [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Rock-a-Bye Baby Millicent Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another fanfic part of the series Words In Between, which consist of extensions of my short stories posted in my multi-chap fic All Seasons With You.
> 
> This one was a request made by Montecristo23 and LadyMarianne! Thank you so much for your incredible support and sweet comments! I hope this fits your wishes and expectations ;) Oh, and I hope I could bring a little of Shawn's insight over the whole case, LadyMarianne. 
> 
> Like I previously informed in the summary, this takes place after the end of the ep 02x08
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment! I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestions, or anything else you feel like to say ;)

_ Marry me, Juliet!  _

_ I had a vision of us being married. _

Those two sentences alternated in Juliet’s head each moment she closed her eyes. 

Tiredness wasn’t the problem, Lassiter had barked orders and stressed her enough for a good two straight weeks of sleep, but those little words of Shawn just jolted her awake each time she grasped the dreamland. 

Why did he have to say that? 

She knew he didn’t mean it and quite frankly she didn’t wish to marry him anytime soon either, or even ever for that matter. It was Shawn and, although it was getting harder and harder to stay at his side without feeling butterflies revolving in her stomach, there was no way she would have Spencer as her last name. 

Oh no. 

But as annoying as he was at daylight he was right now, not properly him, but his words, hunting her like he does when he wants attention or a case to crack, or for her to help him with whatever mess he got himself into. 

Thinking back to her day, Juliet still had some difficulty trying to process why, suddenly, she felt the urge to share with him all her wedding dreams. It wasn’t like her to go all girly around people, especially because of her line of duty. Detectives should be tough, should be put together, and prepared for any storm coming their way, regardless if it was just a small drizzle or a major hurricane. 

Well, if you follow through this metaphor, Juliet was facing the biggest hurricane of her life as her growing feelings for a certain man was as powerful and majestic as they were unsettling and utterly terrifying. 

She was falling too deeply, too fast. 

One time she was there, preaching about how weddings were a social statement imposed on women, something she quite honestly never believed in, being the hidden helpless romantic she was, and the other she was mushing over all her plans, not even realizing that Shawn practically merged with the chair at the nanny agency, eyes lost, mind anywhere but in there, signing he was probably replaying some 80’s movie on his head to get through her very detailed explanation about what types of flowers were her preference, or in which form they should be thrown. 

But what surprised her the most, even if she wouldn’t admit it to anyone, was that it felt right. 

Sitting there, going nanny hunting, even if the purpose of unmasking a murder was concealed underneath their posed actions, it felt right. 

It felt right talking about a little girl, half her half him. Little Millicent, which she probably would never have on a homebirth, because frankly, she faced enough suffering and pain in her daily life as a cop to dismiss the wonderful and magical powers of an epidural.

Sensing she wouldn’t sleep anytime soon, Juliet sat in her bed, arms crossed, staring at the darkness while her mind was lighted up by the memories of that day. 

Shawn holding little Iris, Chief’s daughter, after they messed with her naptime, wasn’t a disgusting view, at all. The blond strands of hair still growing on the baby’s head, only now shaping into small curls and her bright green eyes were the perfect picture of a reality Juliet hadn't realized she needed so much to see.

Sure that Iris was the spitting image of the chief, but babies had that capability of looking all alike if you didn’t search for the difference in their features, so Juliet’s eyes could easily be deceived, by her imagination, into believing that the little girl held in Shawn’s arms while he spun her around lightly, earning soft giggles from the baby while the chief followed him around with her arms under her child fearing that the clumsy psychic would drop the fragile mini human at any second, was hers. 

And, although she tried to put up her most emotionless face, Jules guessed she wasn’t as discreet as she intended to be because Shawn kept staring at her with his mischievous grin, using the baby’s little hand to wave at her, melting her completely. 

Which, of course, didn’t help to settle down the bubbling feelings in her heart or to keep her eyes from gazing at the sight in front of her while she pictured a shiny golden band around one of Shawn’s fingers, precisely one at his left hand. 

Inadvertently her mind conjured a little girl, curly brown hair, insanely blue eyes, and that crooked smile so known to Juliet. The baby giggled and clapped her chubby hands, calling her mama to pick her up from her dad's arms, who kept staring at Juliet with adoration. 

Great! Now she would never sleep again.

Tossing and turning, Juliet was caught up in an agitated sleep where every time she was resurfaced to reality she would close her eyes tightly, wishing to go back to a dimension where she was being held closely to Shawn with one arm while his other cradled their little Millicent. 

Maybe she was going completely insane, totally losing her mind, but Juliet couldn't help the growing love engulfing her body and screaming at her that all her reservations regarding Shawn could be easily ended if she allowed it to be. 

A few good blocks away, sitting in his messed bed, staring at the ceiling, Shawn too was wide awake, following the spinning fan going around in a tireless movement, allowing his eyes to rest on something while his mind drifted back on that last case. 

Shawn Spencer, what have you done?

Everyone knew he was just too much of a free spirit to settle down for anyone, he was too much of a carefree man to be responsible for anyone, he was too much of a child to take care of anyone.

But Juliet O’Hara wasn’t anyone.

She was Jules.

And how perfect Spencer fitted after it. 

Shawn groaned, pressing his palms on his eyes sockets, trying to organize his scrambled thoughts, mixing with the vivid images of that day. 

From her bright pink sweater to the way her eyebrows raised, her stern look making her blue eyes glint more under the bright sunlight, her wrinkled nose, the cutest thing he had ever seen, and the way she annoyedly pulled him away from the cheering crowd to lecture him about his inappropriate acts, making Shawn fall harder then he should. Then he ever did. 

And that was completely new territory for him.

Because Shawn Spencer never falls in love. 

Thinking back, he realized that perhaps he never did.

Sure, he dated, a lot less than he lured people into believing, but still a few dates here and there. He flirted a lot, more for the thrilling excitement it aroused than because he was indeed interested in the woman. He pulled his antics and put together his theatrical show every day, but never had he fall in love before. 

For if he had, he wouldn't be capable of naming what he was feeling right now. 

It was different from everything he had previously experienced. 

So unique that led him to propose to Jules even if he vehemently vowed himself, for years, to never get on one knee. Caused him to go through a very extended and detailed explanation of Juliet’s ideal wedding, which he was a hundred percent sure she had put most of her teenage years assembling and perfecting, even if he didn’t find any purpose in having petals thrown in a butterfly formation, whatever that was. 

Sure, going through that elaborated explanation wasn’t, in all its entirety, pleasant and by the end, he had just replayed Feris Buller’s Day Off in his head, grateful for the Red Balloon secretary’s interruption, but Shawn still listened to every single word of it, even if he got terrorized by the possibility of having to ever bury someone’s placenta in the backward, an image that would probably be causing him very real nightmares by now if his mind wasn’t so caught up by other more interesting and pleasant images of a certain blond Detective with a shiny diamond ring embellishing her finger. 

And being married to Juliet, even if it was for a brief moment, under the premise of retrieving information regarding a case, with that annoyed but compelling Detective who kept looking at him sternly but blushing at each contact his hand made with her back or shoulder, was something Shawn never realized he needed so much.

Of course, he wasn’t the tiniest bit ready, still scared to his very core to attempt even a small step into the commitment zone, afraid of messing it up like pretty much everything else he had in his life, something his father had no problems in reminding him daily, and Shawn couldn't afford mess anything up with Jules. But, for the first time in his life, what was just a foggy to an inexistent image of his future became a very real one. 

He wanted that life, that long bumpy road that led people into growing old together. All it took was the right person.

And he was assured Jules was that said one when he watched her melted puppy blue eyes gazing at him with an adoration clearly obvious to her, while he played with Iris, listing to the baby giggle softly, her short curls bouncing as he lifted her high in the air, causing Shawn to picture her much more as his than she, in reality, was, his mind wondering about blond little girls and brunette boys, running around a house with a pool in the backward. 

A perfect future. 

In the present moment though, all that scenery was obviously too much for him to handle, making Shawn overthink every aspect of it, settling with the fact that perhaps all that would be just an image bound to never happen, believing that, in a few days, all those new wishes would soon be replaced by his carefree ones, and that long and winding, but beautiful road would become the short uncertain path of his current life again. 

But today, the idea of Juliet O’Hara being Spencer fuelled his heart with a new batch of determination. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to act on it, or even if one day he would, but for now, one thing he was sure about, actually two.

Juliet was the only one worthy of the deepest efforts and love and that the image, his mind involuntarily conjured, of a little brunette girl, with round big blue eyes, who called him “dada”, being taken from his arms to be nestled in a certain beautiful blond detective’s ones, would get stuck in his mind for months to come. 

Great, now he would never sleep again! 

  
  



End file.
